


Platonic

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with Headcanons here; operating on the idea that there were "Orphaner's Trials" to choose the next Orphaner to the Empress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> This is also not porn.

_The Game of Life is playing us for fools…_

 

"You killed kidth."

Eridan looked up from the pages he was flipping casually, his eyes no longer skimming the sharp writing.

"Wwhat?"

"FF told me.", said Sollux with a frown, "About the Trialth."

Eridan paled just a touch, “Wwhat are ya talkin about Sol?”

"You’re a thycopath, ED.", sneered the yellowblood, his steps quick and harsh sounding. 

Eridan glared at him in disinterest, turning away and returning to his book, “I don’t fuckin’ knoww wwhat you’re goin’ on about Sol. Piss off.”

"The Orphanerth Trialth.", hissed Sollux, a spark of red knocking the book from Eridan’s hands. A flicker of blue, and the seadweller’s hands were fored to stay still, arms out as though crucified.

Eridan snarled, immediately struggling and tugging at the psionic bonds.

"Lemme go."

"Nah.", said Sollux, "I don’t think tho. Why’d you hide it, ED? Didn’t want uth to know you’re really jutht a thick fucking nutjob?"

Eridan was quiet.

"Or were you thcared we’d hate you even more?", teased the psionic, grabbing Eridan’s jaw in wiry fingers and forcing the seadweller to meet his eyes, "Thath’th it, ithn’t it you fucking egomaniac."

"Sollux."

"You’re fucking thcared that we’l tolerate even leth bullshit from you if we knew what kind of lunatic you really are."

Eridan jerked his head to the side, breaking Sollux’s grip. His hands flexed, fingers curling and uncurling as he bared his teeth and twitched his earfins.

"Let me go, Sollux."

Sollux grinned, a manic smile and a flick of his hand. Eridan grunted, bared teeth grinding together as the psionics wrapped around his wrists began to pull apart. It was slow, gradual and cruel, and he snapped out a swear when his right shoulder popped loudly and the limb shuddered from the dislocation.

"Why should I let you go athhole?", laughed Sollux, turning his back on the seadweller, "Tho you can off uth one by one? I don’t think tho ED. You murdered hundreds-"

"Thousands, you fuckin’ mudsuckin’; sack a shit!", snarled Eridan, his hands moving and testing his bonds while the mustardblood wasn’t looking.

Sollux made a -whatever- gesture with his hand.

"Either way, I think it’th poetic juthtithe if I put you in your plathe,  _prince.”_

Eridan growled in his throat, testing his restraints even more. They suddenly viced, and he felt something in his wrist dislocate as well and he swore again, louder than before.

Sollux laughed.

"You can’t break them, ED.", laughed Sollux, facing the seadweller again with those bright eyes with shadowy pupils. He walked closer to him, standing less than an arm’s reach away, "And you wouldn’t dare fucking harm a thell of my body becauthe FF would have your fucking finth on a plate."

"So you think.", spat Eridan.

He would not engage the lowblood. He refused to.

Now, if the lowblood engaged him, it was a different story.

"You’re just somethin’ ta amuse her for noww Sol. Like any toy, she’ll get bored a you."

Sollux’s temper suddenly flared as Eridan smirked.

"Sparklers tend ta burn out quick anywway."

Sollux balled up a bony fist and slammed it into Eridan’s stomach. The seadweller flinched slightly, but that was it.

Sollux blinked.

"First rule a the sea, Sol."

A loud shriek as Eridan’s knee thudded into the apex of Sollux’s thighs.

"Nevver get close ta predators."

Sollux dropped with a choked gasp, white-pain blanking out his mental faculties. He retched, on his knees, and heard the soft sound of Eridan’s shoes touching down lightly upon the floor.

"You… fucking BATHTARD!"

"Says the asshole who snuck up with brain powers."

"Better than being a thlimy little COWARD who k-"

Sollux’s words were lost in a snarl when Eridan hauled him to his feet by a horn. He was still dizzied from the hit to his groin, and the sharp-knuckled fist that collided with his face didn’t help matters.

"Don’t you FUCKIN’ CALL ME THAT!"

Sollux grunted when his stomach hit the table edge, yelping when a handful of his shirt was grabbed and he was hauled back to face the outraged Ampora; fins were flared and trembling in threat display, razor-teeth bared and pupils narrow in anger.

"Don’t you fuckin’ tempt me wwith murder most fuckin’ foul, Sollux.", growled Eridan in a level and cold tone. He lifted the psi user, and shook him until his brain bounced around in his skull and his teeth clicked, "Just cause Fef is entertained by you for the moment doesn’t make ya invvulnerable ta the likes a me."

Sollux blinked sluggishly, raising a hand and placing it on Eridan’s shoulder.

A sharp snap, and the smell of ozone and Eridan snarled and dropped the psionic, a hand over the exposed and scorched skin. His shirt material had singed away, and grey skin had a pale lavender and slightly bubbled handprint emblazoned upon it.

Sollux grinned, wobbling on his feet until he focused.

Focusing turned out to be the worst thing.

By the time he blinked his eyes straight, Eridan had sent him flying by bulling into him full force, sending him sprawled backwards. The seadweller’s foot came down hard twice on the yellowblood’s stomach, making Sollux gag hard.

Eridan rolled him with a sharp tap; an almost gentle kick to the yellowblood’s ribs that made one pop loudly. Sollux pushed himself up on an elbow, coughing harshly and tasting bile. He looked up at Eridan, watched the seadweller force his own dislocated bones back into place with no change in his expression.

Solluix tried to scramble to his feet but Eridan pushed him down with a foot to the hacker’s back, leaning his weight upon it.

"Learn your fuckin’ place."

Sollux reached up and grabbed Eridan’s leg, zapping it like he had done to the seadweller’s shoulder. A sharp curse and the foot left his spine-

Once more he attempted to get back up, and he felt clawed fingers in his hair and a too-tight grip.

"You little shit.", hissed Eridan, "Let’s see if we can short you out for good."

"Eridan, Eridan n-"

CRACK.

Sollux’s face was slammed forcibly down into the floor. Hauled back up, and slammed again.

The third time he planted a hand down, trying to stop it. He did the only thing he could.

He screamed, loud as he could, “KARKAT!”

Eridan shoved down, slamming his yellow-smeared face onto his hand and snapping at least one finger.

The hand left the back of his head, and he heard Eridan’s footsteps leave his side. To his shock, he heard the movement of books, and the rustle of pages.

Karkat’s heavy steps sounded, and he whirled into the room in a vortex of grey and terror.

"Sollux wh- JESUS FUCK WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"He made a mistake kar."

"And that resulted in- Jesus Christ he fucking burned you."

"An’ that was after poppin’ my arm out. Wwrist an fuckin’ shoulder."

Karkat swallowed. He didn’t like the cold and calculating way Eridan spoke, eyes never leaving the pages he skimmed. The burnt handprints had bubbled up in blisters and his wrists had that scalded look to them.

Sollux groaned, rolling onto his back.

Eridan flipped a page, and glanced towards Sollux as an eyebrow raised.

"Stay dowwn if you wwanna fuckin’ livve."

"Eridan, Eridan please. Go… Go relax, alright man? I’ll take care of dipshit McGee over here."

"…Alright."

Eridan stalked out, movements as fluid as a shark on the hunt. Karkat knelt by Sollux, carefully helping him sit up and inspecting his face and hand.

"You’re fucking stupid."

"He’th a god damn murderer."

"I know, alright?", said Karkat with a roll of his eyes, "Sollux, we all know. He’s a seadweller… They have different lives than we do. That’s life. Now come on, deep breath."

Sollux breathed in until his narrow chest expanded, and howled an oath aloud when Karkat popped his nose straight, sending a fresh wave of yellow blood down Sollux’s front.

"Do me a favor, you half-evolved feces-metabolizing numbskull."

"What."

"Try not to pick fights with the second highest on the hemospectrum anymore."

"Nektht time I’ll be more prepared.", growled Sollux darkly.

"I hope you lose teeth next time; If I’m going to have to scrape you off the floor and remake you in the proper image, I should at least get a break from your lisp. Come on, we gotta take care of your hand."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Eridan sat in his respiteblock, having showered and gently cleaned the burns on his body. Feferi stormed in, and he looked up at her.

"What did you do to Sollux?!"

"You fuckin’ told him."

"…What?"

"You fuckin’ told him about the goddamn Trials, Feferi.", he hissed, facing her. 

She gasped, eyes locking o the burns on his skin, “Are those.. handprints?”

"Yeah. He came in, preenin’ like a coddamn peacock, popped my shoulder an wwrist, and slugged me in the gut. So I roughed him up a bit."

Feferi sighed, looking down, “…I’m sorry I told him, it just kinda slipped out when we were chatting…”

Eridan felt his heart melt a bit, and rolled his eyes, pulling Feferi into a brief hug.

"Just… don’t tell him anythin’ else, alright?"

"Of course not."

She lied that day.


End file.
